


Un Deux Trois

by Noctambulle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Un Deux Trois, Paradis, Enfer, Terre, Dean s'en fout. Il donne des coups dans son volant et des coups de reins, il se tape une inconnue et voudrait se taper un arbre.Post Saison 5





	Un Deux Trois

**Author's Note:**

> C'est heu, expérimental ? Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'ai passé mon après midi à faire ça plutôt qu'à faire mes devoirs alors j'essaye de rentabiliser le temps perdu (et me donner bonne conscience, le dm de SVT est toujours vierge sur mon bureau). Je poste sans avoir vraiment relu, sans avoir pris le temps de revoir les épisodes. Post saison 5 donc, sans l'avoir revu. TW Sexe, Alcool, Violence, bref un tas de trucs.

Il fait trop chaud dans la chambre et la fille crie trop fort. Ça fait chier Dean, il voudrait qu'elle la ferme, mais il ne dit rien, il tape un peu plus fort pour que ça se finisse rapidement.

Il compte les coups de reins et fait des maths alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment allé à l'école. Cas parti, Sam dans la cage, lui qui erre. Comme une formule mathématique. Sam trouverait de la poésie là dedans. Castiel du divin. Dean n'y trouve rien du tout. Les mots sont creux.

Un Deux Trois morts. Cage, Disparu, Pas mort mais c'est tout comme.

Sam, Castiel, Dean, ça résonne dans sa tête.

Dean qui erre, Dean qui vit mais qui vit pour quoi ? Il est là simplement parce que son cœur bat toujours et qu'il ne croit même plus en la mort.

Et Dean en rirait presque, de tout ça, de toute l'ironie de l'univers, l'univers dégueulasse que tout le monde trouve si beau, le monde qu'il s'est fait chier à vouloir sauver pour qu'il finisse seul (la fille ne compte pas) dans un motel à essayer de jouir pour pouvoir fuir; il en rirait s'il savait encore comment rire sans alcool dans le sang, comme il aimerait pouvoir jouir, pour être débarrassé de la fille qu'il a trainé dans son lit pour oublier tout ça, s'il n'avait pas oublié comment faire sans Castiel qui lui dévore les lèvres et la peur que Sam rentre au mauvais moment qui lui bouffe bide, à moins que ce soit l'effet de ce que Cas fait avec sa main, il ne sait pas, il mélange tout.

Un, Deux, Trois, Soupirs.

Rapide, violent, inutile, ça ne l'a pas détendu comme il pensait. Forcément, puisqu'il est déjà vide à l'intérieur. Il croit qu'elle a joui aussi, il n'est pas sûr, il s'en fout, de toute façon il se retire, il s'essuie, se rhabille, prend ses clefs sur le meuble et s'en va sans dire au revoir. (La pauvre fille n'y est pour rien, mais il l'a dit, il s'en fout.)

Il grimpe dans la voiture de son père et démarre. Le grondement du moteur ressemble au rire de John quand il était ivre en rentrant et Dean ne frissonne même pas.

(John, John, avec ses fils qu'il a élevé comme des armes, ses fils qu'il a laissé sur la route avec un pistolet dans les mains et des problèmes pleins les bras, John et sa femme morte qu'il a passé sa vie à vouloir venger et qu'il n'a pas hésité à tromper, John et son troisième foutu fils dans la cage avec Sam, John qui cherchait un peu de sens dans le fond de son verre, et Dean n'est pas comme lui, parce que Dean ne boit pas pour oublier ou noyer sa douleur, Dean boit juste par réflexe et parfois pour se souvenir. Il ne cherche pas de sens dans la bouteille parce qu'il n'y a pas de sens. Il n'est pas comme son père.)

Un deux trois trio, équipe, famille, c'est la même chose, Team Free Fill comme il a dit.

La Team Free Will c'était quelque chose de sacré. Y'avait l'humanité l'enfer et le paradis dans la même pièce et ils se torchaient pour oublier, comptaient les bouteilles comme un compte à rebours avant la fin du monde et ils finissaient morts sur le sol, les uns sur les autres, dans un pèle mêle de bras et de jambes, le souffle de l'un dans le cou de l'autre, savourant ça parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient encore là, vivants, et d'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qui leur restait et qu'ils aimaient encore, eux mêmes et les bouteilles.

Il n'y a que lui pour s'en rappeler. Il boit pour faire comme à l'époque.

Un deux trois bouteilles, il n'a pas compté, au bar avec cette stupide fille, il a payé le motel et va finir par ne plus avoir de fric avec ses conneries, manquerait plus qu'il finisse par faire la putain, le moteur gronde, il ne devrait pas conduire mais il s'en fout.

Une fois, dans ces moments là, ces moments où ils se pensaient invincibles parce qu'ensemble, Sam est parti faire il ne sait quoi il ne sait où avec une démarche pas très assurée de mec bourré qui va crever et détruire/sauver le monde. Alors Castiel et lui, seuls dans le lit et saouls avaient fait l'amour une dernière fois parce qu'ils allaient crever.

Si seulement.

Y'avait pas d'amour là dedans. Ce qu'il partageait avec Cas, c'était pas de l'amour. C'était quelque chose de pur, un besoin primaire, si violent qu'il en devient laid et douloureux. C'était comme la première inspiration du premier humain, ça fait mal mais c'est beau. D'ailleurs, ils se sont jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient et temps mieux, parce que Dean s'en serait voulu, de lui avoir menti.

C'est violent comme son envie de décapiter un monstre pour se calmer.

Y'avait pas d'amour hein. Sinon Castiel serait revenu et Dean serait pas en train de conduire trop vite avec la musique trop fort comme s'il voulait avoir un accident, comme s'il voulait mourir, en fait il ne veut pas trop mourir, il s'en fout juste.

Ah, ce qu'ils étaient beaux, dans ce foutu lit qui grince, et Dean se disait qu'il devrait en profiter, avant que tout parte en couilles, avant que tout se déchire. Il a simplement joui et s'est endormi et maintenant il crèverait cent fois pour recommencer.

Et il jurerait entendre le ciel sans couleur rire, ou alors c'est le moteur, ou alors c'est juste la pluie le tonnerre et l'orage, c'est juste la tempête qui gronde dans son ventre et dans le ciel, qu'importe, les deux se rejoindront bientôt quand il se fera éventrer par un monstre. Le sang giclera partout et ça fera un joli tableau, ça se mélangera aux taches de rousseurs et aux cicatrices.

Ça lui plairait, d'avoir son cœur dans le ciel, la couleur des yeux de Castiel, il le rejoindrait un peu, et oh putain il commence à oublier des choses, à oublier la couleur des yeux de Cas, et non, non, non il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas, coup de volant violent dans un virage, comment il peut oublier la couleur du ciel ?

Il se rattache aux images gravées derrière ses paupières, aux fantômes qui ne s'en vont pas malgré le sel qu'il a versé sur les plaies béantes de ses bras. Aux souvenirs de Castiel et ses yeux trop bleus, ceux de son frère et ses cheveux longs qu'il aurait du couper, au bruit des touches d'un clavier d'ordinateur et au son familier d'un bruissement d'ailes. A tout un tas de futilités. A tout ce qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, tous les mots dont il se rappelle, même les mensonges qui lui font mal.

Un Deux Trois c'est le bruit de son coeur qui tape trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il voudrait qu'il s'arrête.

Dean a prié, Dean a tellement prié, pour son frère, pour Castiel, pour l'Apocalypse, Dieu ne s'est pas montré et au final Dean aurait préféré crever.

Un Deux Trois, Démons, Anges, Humains. Paradis, Enfer, Terre, tout se rejoint, tout est pareil, peut importe où il va, il ne trouve ni Cas ni Sam.

Il ne croit plus en la mort il a dit, mais s'il se tapait un arbre, ça l'arrangerait bien.


End file.
